Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium).
xe2x80x98Patriot Redxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Patriot Redxe2x80x99, Breeder No. 7DG4774-1. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding of Grand Prix (female) (unpatented) and Seedling Red #3824 (male) (unpatented). The new variety exhibits similar flower color to its parents, but differs in its improved plant habit and heat tolerance. The new variety has more distinct leaf zonation and shorter flower stems than most other varieties in its market class. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60xc2x0 F. night temperature and 68xc2x0 F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium has a response time of six weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm pot.